Altman Society
The Altman Society is an intergalactic secret terrorist organisation founded by the mysterious Great Leader. History After losing his powers, Altman needed a way to charge up his energy crystal even more so that he could restore his destroyed planet. Posing as a charismatic figure, Altman founded this organisation so that he could travel from world to world to secretly steal their energy. To gain extra funding, he uses the substance Chimerum to mutate Kaiju and unleash them upon the worlds, and then offering the power to defeat them, with a huge price. With that, he would lend the power of an artificial Altman. The organisation recruited many other criminals under their wing and built a strong influence over many worlds, traveling to one another to absorb their energy and life essence and then leave them as bare wastelands. Their operations continued to haunt the galaxy until Outerman, with the help of the POWER RAGERS ANGER FORCE, put them to a stop. Major Members - Storm= A messianic figure who predicts disaster, she is the Great Leader's right hand (wo)man and personal messenger of destruction. Her primary job is to inform the unsuspecting locals of their impending doom at the hands of Kaiju and offer them a chance of fighting back by sending one of the fake Altmen. :;Abilities *Stormbringer: Storm's signature weapon. It can act as twin bladed guns or be combined into a powerful energy bow. **Divine Smite: A powerful energy shot fired from the Stormbringer's bow mode. Used to publicly execute high-authority figures while maintaining a divine prescence. *Storm Blade: The fins on Storm's arms energise and become energy blades. *Blocker Shield: A small energy shield summoned on either arm. *Destructor Missile: The shoulderguards fire homing missiles. She can only do this once before having to reload. *Agility: With or without powers, Storm is incredibly agile and fast. *Soundless Sneak: The soles on Storm's shoes make no sound when she walks on them. *Invisibility: Storm can turn invisible. *Flight: At the speed of Mach 6. *Golden Wings: Holograms used to enchance her angelic appearance. *Buckle Beam: A beam of energy from the yellow diamond on the waist. *Battle Gear: Storm's last resort, a huge battle armour that is used for direct combat. **Stormbringer: Storm's signature weapon. It can act as twin bladed guns or be combined into a powerful energy bow. It is giant sized. ***Divine Smite: A powerful energy shot fired from the Stormbringer's bow mode. **Destructor Missile: The shoulderguards fire homing missiles. Can shoot up to a dozen of these at once. Storm Bow.png|Stormbringer Storm Battlegear.png|Battle Gear - Vulcan= Vulcan is the Society's representation of brute force. He commands lesser troops to invade and pillage primitive worlds, slaughtering the natives and allowing the society to take all resources for themselves. :;Abilities *Vulcanic Axe: His personal axe weapon. He is almost never seen without it. **Vulcanic Bomber: Charging energy into the weapon, Vulcan fires a giant fireball out of it. **Vulcanic Burst: Vulcan slams the axe into the grounds, sending tremors and eruptions. *Strength: Vulcan is significantly stronger than most enemies. *Energy Punch: Redirecting energy to his fists, Vulcan unleashes an energy punch. *Eye Beam: Beams from each eye. *Vulcanic Eruption: Self-destruction technique, the core on his chest armour charges up and explodes. *Flight: At the speed of Mach 3. Vulcanic Axe.png|Vulcanic Axe - Fake Altmen= The Fake Altmen are genetically engineered soldiers made to fight against Kaiju, created from the Great Leader's genes and data on the elite warriors known as the 6 Ultra Brothers. They are a crucial part in the Altman Society's activities. Together, they are the Altman Brothers. - Zuofei= Zuofei Altman, captain of the Altman Brothers, was based on Zoffy's data. :;Abilities *Zett Ray *Alt Frost - Saiwen= Saiwen Altman, the red fighter, was based on Ultraseven's data. :;Abilities *Space Boomerang *Emerlum Ray Beam - Jieke= Jieke Altman, the New Altman, was based on Jack's data. :;Abilities *Comet Kick *Alt Lance - Aisi= Aisi Altman, the Ray Ace, was based on Ace's data. :;Abilities *Metallum Ray *Alt Guillotine - Tailuo= Tailuo Altman, Altman Number 6, was based on Taro's data. :;Abilities *Strumium Ray *Alt Bomb }} }} Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parody Organizations Category:Outerman Continuity Category:Copyright Infringment